CRESTFALLEN
by Kael011
Summary: How does a shohoku player find love and happiness? Will he find one? What does it take to have one? shounen-ai. edited.
1. Forlorn and Dismay

DISCLAIMER:  
SD doesn't belong to me. I know. Don't sue me. The lyrics is part of Rivermaya's Love to Share.

SUMMARY: How does a Shohoku Player find love and Happiness. Will he find one? And what would it take to have one? YAOI

DEDICATION: To Night Strider.

CRESTFALLEN

Prologue: Forlorn and Dismay ( part Song fic )

Another rejection.

"Tell me your joking?" The guy with glasses told me.  
"Yeah, I am." I said covering up my embarrassment. I smirked. 'Honestly, no.' "I thought so." He said, still a bit suspecting.  
"I was just playing around, you don't really believe I was serious, right?" I laughed, trying to conceal what was left of my pride.  
"Yeah. But don't say that again, somebody might misunderstand it, and take you as a.. ano... queer." He is more relax now. Back to normal.  
"Like they have the guts to even think that way" I remarked, sicken at the possibility of being called a fag.

'If I could take over this world that we're in/ I wanna reach out to every human being./ I'll take all the sorrows from every goodbye /I'll shed all the tears so no one ever needs to cry /but..'

I know I don't have the power to be in control. I am weak. I make everyone gay. Even him, that's why I tried, but I didn't know that he doesn't want to be – happy.  
"No I am not." He said while uncouthly changing his clothes in front of me. The sweat-soaked garment was like a second skin clinging to his body, taking it off showed how the super rookie molted and exposing the hot muscled chest beneath it.  
"Really? You know, you could tell me if you're lonely. We're a team, right?" I said distracted by his flesh as I reluctantly joined him in shedding off those damp covering.  
He gave me a confused look. 'How cute.' I thought.  
"No, I-am-not-lonely." He said as a matter of fact, and hurriedly packed his things and went off to the door.  
But then, he stopped and turned around.  
I hoped as I gave him the most charming smile I could muster.  
He lifted his right eyebrow then nodded his head and walked out.  
'Was this another rejection?'

' Nobody cares for me nobody here needs me/ a love to share but, nobody dares/ nobody cares for me..'

When will I learn that I'm alone. I can't accept the fact that nobody feels the same as I do or even try to share it. I'm tired of looking. I'm tired of searching. The world is cruel to people like me, special people who need special care. Are there any person left for me to discover? Was there anyone for me at all? But if I give up, I won't know.

' I'll summon the oceans to drown every pain/ I wanna be shelter to the countless in shame/ erase every conflict from every divide /I wanna give every bit of me until I die'

"What? The Tensai doesn't feel bad, though Haruko's still shy about her true feelings for me. Nyahahaha" The red haired laughed naively.  
"But what does it feel to be rejected" I tried to make the subject more serious. I knew he's a bit slow in picking up. A bit childish too, but I'm desperate.  
"Nani? The MVP was rejected? Nyahahaha... Join the club!" I felt him patting me on the back. I tried to smile. His cheerfulness is so contagious that even my loneliness was overwhelmed. "Yeah, we who had been dumped should be together!" I said triumphantly.  
Silence.  
"Are you hitting on me. Micchy?" He backed away slowly, as he tried to analyze the situation.  
Not again.

TBC...

Read and Review.  
04/12/05 


	2. Chapter 1 Desire

DISCLAIMER: Check the prologue.

SUMMARY: How does a Shohoku Player find love and Happiness. Will he be able to find one? And what would it take to have it? YAOI

WARNING: Sexual tendency implied. Flames will be ignored. Thank you.  
DEDICATION: To Night Strider.

CRESTFALLEN Chapter 1 : Desire

He loves guys. What's wrong with that?

He laid in his room, half naked, looking at the picture of a freshman in his ceiling. His room was filled with pictures of Shohoku basketball players, who he has a certain fondness of. At the back of his door, there's a computer printout, a calendar size picture, of his co-captain – a half naked Kogure. The only one in the planet. He managed to take it while the guy was changing his clothes. Kogure is innocent and warm, he can't get enough of him. He remembered one fond incident they had shared. 

"You haven't kissed anyone before?" Mitsui was shocked at the confession his friend said to him.  
"You bagged the co-captain position in Shohoku basketball team. Hell, you're one of the smartest guy in school. You've been voted as one of the most eligible guy in our school paper. You've got hundreds of friends that are members of the female society, and you received the most number of chocolates last Valentine's day, even more than Rukawa got. And you tell me you haven't kissed anyone before? Oh, come on." Mitsui said incessantly forgetting how his words would affect this guy.  
He just blushed. The redness of his face made him look more innocent than usual.  
"Don't rub it in Mitsui-san. What's wrong with me?" He mumbled, obviously drowning in humiliation.  
"Gomen Kogure, I just can't believe you haven't even kissed any girls when they're constantly haunting your back. Kogure, a virgin kisser? Tsk. Tsk.?" The three-point shooter can't help taunting his co-captain.  
"Stop it already, you're so cruel? How many unlucky people have fallen in your charms that make you laugh at me like that, huh?" The guy with glasses retorted, still trying hard to hide his embarrassment.  
"I don't count my victims, but sufficient to say that I do hold a bragging right about it." Mitsui stated-as-a-matter-of-fact.  
Kogure was silent. He now tried to remember what was the reason why he told this former MVP his secret.  
"I could teach you if you like." Mitsui interrupted Kogure's train of thought.  
"Nani?" He was shocked, doubting what he heard.  
"Well, I did kiss a few guys back then, though I was just fooling around. You know, just out of fun or sometimes for curiosity. It ain't odd or something as long as you don't get used to it." Mitsui laughed wishing this lousy explanation is enough to convince him to do it. He tried to conceal his real intentions – wanting to kiss Kogure.  
"But, isn't it queer or something?" Kogure said trying hard not to show interest.  
"Nah, just us friends right? So do you wanna try it, I need to get home early." The former MVP was pressuring him, hoping he will succumb if there is no time to think about it.  
"I don't know." Kogure said. Silence.  
"Okay, I'll be going now. By the way, your secret's safe with me." He gave a wink and got up. 'Any moment now. I know you can't take the pressure strategy, you always lose at this game.' he thought.  
"Matte.. Uh, if it's cool with you, why not." He said, still embarrassed in what Mitsui was trying to offer.  
"No problem." The dark haired basketball player bended down and pecked Kogure's on his lips. Momentary bliss.  
"Ain't that bad, right?" Mitsui said afterwards as he walked away from the surprised-confused boy.

-------

Lame. Only a kiss.  
'Compared to what happened with Rukawa, that was nothing.' The lust filled teenage guy thought. Mitsui involuntarily crept his hands downwards to his crotch. He felt the bulged that rose inside his shorts. He closed his eyes and started to rub the area, it was aching with desire for the young raven-haired super rookie.  
'Rukawa..' He thought and remembered what happened.

-------

There was a splashing sound, and running water inside the locker room only means one thing. There was someone taking a shower. He sneaked slowly to the shower stall hoping to find yet another victim for his passionate desires.  
'Maybe I can get off tonight.' He thought, trying to guess who could the lucky guy be. A prey to this three-point pervert.  
When he finally managed to find a place beside the lockers that was adjacent to the stall which made a perfect place to hide him from his quarry, he quickly took a peek at his teammate who was taking a shower. He gasps. 'It couldn't be, I didn't know Rukawa took showers in school?' He was surprised at the lucky opportunity he had that night. The Super rookie was busy scrubbing himself, trying to refresh from the hard practice. Rukawa wasn't even aware that there was anyone left in the locker room, thinking that most of his teammates has already left. He was sure he was alone in the locker room. Tough luck for the guy.  
Mitsui couldn't believe his eyes. It started inscribing the image to his memory. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Rukawa naked. His faired skin body was like porcelain, the blurry light reflecting in his figure. His smooth muscled chest with its light pink nipples stood perfectly above those washboard abs and thin waistline. There was no sight of any hair. The crotch area of the most promising basketball player in Kanagawa was astounding that it completely rearranged the image of an Adonis for Mitsui.  
By now the perverted player was sweating, he was too enchanted with the creature in front of him that he seemed to lose his sanity. Lust was having its effect in Mitsui. His libido has gone so up that he couldn't control the aching part of his body.  
'This is too much. I can't take it anymore. I need to have him!' His thoughts were now jumbled. 'I need to have him.' This was his only thought as he tried to create a plan only an insane person could conceive.

-------

Riiiing. Ring.  
He was jolted back to reality. 'Darn it.' He mumbled.  
"Hello" the annoyed voice of Mitsui said upon answering the call.  
"Hey, Micchy, you have a minute?" Sakuragi replied from the other line.

TBC...

Read and Review.  
04/12/05

Next chapter up on Wednesday. 


End file.
